Future Goten (DBX)
Future Goten ''(未来悟天 Mirai no Goten a'') is the youngest Saiyan and Earthling hybrid son of Future Goku and Future Chi-Chi, and the younger brother of Future Gohan from an alternate future. Before the time Present Goten was born, the timeline had been altered by his and Future Trunks', as well as Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Goten had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Blunt, bold, serious and aggressive, Goten hails from an alternate timeline in which Future Androids 17 and 18 murdered the Dragon Team and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Goten is trained along side his best friend Trunks by his older brother Future Gohan as a teenager and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Appearance Goten is a muscular young man of above average height and a light-pale complexion; his spiky black hair, facial features, and skin-tone are inherited from his father. In his childhood, his hair was similar to his father's, messy and unkempt. As a teenager-on, his hair is more shaggier reaching down to the base of his neck. Additionally, Goten has a noticeable thick battle scar on her right cheek. In his childhood, he wore a black shirt with red short sleeves with his name on the chest along with black sweatpants and grey boots. When during his first adventure in the present timeline, he is usually seen in an outfit similar to Future Trunks' only his jacket was vermillion in color reaching his abdomen with the on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a black belt, grey and black boots, and computerized watch. His most noticeable accessory is his broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a blue sheath with a red strap. Later during the Cell Games, he wears an orange identical to his father's: a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt with this gi, dark blue wristbands, and dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. Following his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller and muscular. He also sports much more longer and spikier hair that reaches down to his mid-back, which is later cut back to its normal length. Personality Goten, having never gotten the chance to know his parents, due his father dying from his heart virus before he was even born, and his mother dying alongside his maternal grandfather in an attack on his kingdom around when he was still an infant. Orphaning him and his brother Gohan, this combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is intelligent, broody, serious, and aggressive (such as when he lashed Goku for not taking the threat of the Androids seriously or when punched him in the face before he began to berate him for not taking heart medication), unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality is very similar to his father's. Due to living in such harsh times and trying to find any means necessary to destroy the androids, Goten is hardheaded yet surprisingly possess degree of Saiyan pride, like Goku and Vegeta as he can be mocking to some of his opponents sometimes, and initially had no problem fighting dirty or using methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior, before training from his father. Examples include when he blindsided Perfect Cell from behind after quickly dispatching a Cell Jr. and attempting alongside Future Trunks to destroy present Androids 17 and 18 before they could be activated. This contrasts to his present day counterpart, who is optimistic, well mannered, and respectful towards his opponents. While not as fearful of the Androids like Future Trunks, Future Goten is not expressing shock and horror at the introduction of Android 16. He also appears to be afflicted with a intense post-traumatic stress as a result of his older brother's death and the struggles he faced in his apocalyptic nightmarish world. Nevertheless, despite some of his negative quirks, Future Goten is a complete softy on the inside as he shares a few traits with his father such as his genuine kind, polite, compassionate nature. He is capable of being incredibly respectful to anyone who deserves it, especially his mother figure Future Bulma and his older brother Future Gohan. When he finally meets Goku and Chi-Chi in the past, Future Goten is seen to be constantly trying to learn more about him, while trying getting to know his mother. This is often mixed with awe, annoyance, and anger towards his father's nonchalant and laid back behavior towards everything happening around him, especially when Goku gave Cell a Senzu Bean during the Cell Games. Also like his father and brother before him, Future Goten has come to fear his mothers temper, but this did little to deter the loving bond he desired from his mother for so long. Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Goten is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably would not (although he is usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Goku is present. Other things, such as his surprise that Piccolo's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events (on a different layer than the fact that history was different from his recollection). He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became a Super Saiyan fourth Grade, but when realizing how outclassed. Molded from his dark timeline, he is very serious and tenacious fighter like his paternal grandfather. Unlike his father, brother, or alternate timeline self, Future Goten is often shown to be very cold and blunt, but yet a surprisingly polite and well-mannered like them when he when the time calls for it. However, Future Goten while possessing some qualities typical of a Saiyan, especially before he went into the past, he surprisingly possess a degree of logic and reasoning. Before jumping into the past, Future Goten had to make Trunks see that his mother's invention could be the key to saving their world, only for the former to dismiss the idea as he still believed it to be unnecessary and not entirely believing that Goku was the caliber of warrior that was needed to defeat the Androids, though despite his logic and reasoning he still fought alongside his bestfriend to make sure he didn't get himself killed, though got thrashed good and hard by the Androids from his timeline even after becoming a Super Saiyan, showing he is an immensely loyal, friend and comrade. Power During his early days of training, even as a Super Saiyan and with the aid of Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Future Goten was unable to defeat base Future Gohan, and was noted by Future Gohan to be the slightly weaker of the two. This was partly due to the fact that Future Trunks was a year older and naturally exhibited a little more strength as a result. However, Right before Future Goten heads back to warn the Z Fighters of the Android threat, it is said by Future Bulma that he become exactly equal to Future Trunks in power, who was stated to be as strong as Future Gohan was. When Future Goten along with Future Trunks, using his Super Saiyan form, was able to easily overpower both Mecha Frieza and King Cold. Gohan describes Super Saiyan Future Goten as having as large a ki as Super Saiyan Goku had on Namek. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku, Future Goten not only master the Super Saiyan form and match his father's might, but also surpass him as well. Future Goten trains with Piccolo instead Goku, for his second time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and they increase in power enough to become the two of four the Z Fighters capable of holding their own in a fight with a Cell Jr. At this point, Future Goten was capable effortlessly killing a Cell Jr. and fought on par with (less restrained) Perfect Cell, a feat no one could match (let alone top) but his father Goku, and then later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Future Goten became much stronger thanks to continuous training and extra guidance under Future Shin, able to defeat Future Dabura as a Super Saiyan. After Future Shin unlocked his and Future Trunks dormant powers with the ritual, They became able to effortlessly wield the Z Sword. While only able to hold his own against Future Majin Buu as a Super Saiyan 2, but completely overwhelmed and destroyed Future Majin Buu upon achieving Super Saiyan 3. Later, when Future Goten arrived in the past Goku and Vegeta assumed that it was Majin Buu who had defeated him. Future Goten was shown to be able to completely pressure Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the same form - causing Goku to note that Future Goten was even is stronger than him. While he was no match for Super Saiyan God Goku, the older Saiyan along with Beerus and Whis are highly impressed with the power Future Goten has. He later on reveals due to his mastery over the form, he could enhance his Super Saiyan 3 power output to easily outclass Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power completely. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. **'Godly ''Ki Sense''' - An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels of deities. *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience, or by fighting a strong opponent. *'Hidden Potential' - First, Future Goten charges up and creates a whitish-red energy sphere around his entire body. He then holds his arms in front of him and fires a huge whitish-red energy wave from his hands at his opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Healing' - Due to being a disciple of two Supreme Kais, Future Goten possess the ability to heal people, restoring them to perfect health and full stamina even from the brink of death. However, he has yet to perform this ability. *'Mimicry' — The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. *'Saiyan Rapid Fire' – It is a barrage of blue or yellow Ki Blasts fired from both hands together. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate *'Voltaic Attack' – Future Goten performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, before tightly cupping his hands together. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. *'God Breaker' – Goten extends his hand forward and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. * Jack Cannon '''– Future Goten starts the attack by extending his arms to both sides of himself and forms two red energy spheres. Then, he brings his arms in front of him and holds out his hands with his index fingers pointed outward, and fires a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * '''Superior Jack Cannon – First, Future Goten draws his hands back and gathers up energy. Then, he brings his arms in front of him and holds out his hands with his index fingers pointed outward, and fires a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Change the Future – First, Future Goten says "This is for my brother!" and charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them with his hand over their face. Then, he charges a yellow energy sphere and fires it in the form of a large blast of energy against the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Terminated Jack '''– First, Goten holds his arms and charges a large energy spheres in each of his hands. Then, he brings his hands together combining both spheres into an even larger sphere and fires the ball of energy at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Electro Rotunda Attack – First, Future Goten Axe-handles his opponent down to the ground and aims both his hands downward. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Terminated Jack down at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. * Solar Flare - The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Future Goten reveals he learned the technique from Future Gohan. * High Strike – A sword slash attack. * Lethal Clash– Future Goten immersed in a great rage, but which can be controlled, and then focus all his physical strength and spiritual in a single stroke that is struck through his fist against the opponent, that at the conclusion ends up having his opponent's gut impaled by Goten's attack arm. Similar to Deadly Impact, the environment also turns very dark temporarily as he does so. * Swift Sword rush – Future Goten flies up and comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Future Goten draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Rapid Sword Stream – First, Future Goten says "Here I come" as he slashes the opponent with his sword. Then, he slashes the opponent multiple times in rapid motions. Last, Future Goten slashes the opponent with a large amount of force, inflicting a great amount of damage. * Voltaic Smash– First, Future Goten says, "Try to survive this!" as he charges his opponent with lighting fast speed as he lands a critical elbow the their jaw, before kicking them up into the air. Then, he flies after his opponent and attacks them with a powerful combo of punches and kicks. Finally, Future Goten sends a powerful punch into the opponents in the stomach before following up with a uppercut. Future Goten then appears above the air above his opponent with a front flip and double axe-handle punching them down to the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Another End – Future Goten charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he jumps up into the air and fires a God Breaker down at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Power up to the Very Limit - A technique which allows the user to instantly regain all of their ki. * Inexperienced Power Up – A technique Future Goten utilized in his Super Saiyan Third Grade form, while inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Masenko – The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. Future Goten revealed Future Gohan's taught him the Masenko. * Instant Transmission '– Future Goten learns this technique from his father while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. * '''Kamehameha '– A powerful'' ki'' formed, when Future Goten when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). He then thrust his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. ** '''Full-Power Kamehameha - While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Kamehameha, the overall power of this Kamehameha is even greater. ** Super Kamehameha - An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. ** Ultimate Kamehameha - As for a regular Kamehameha, Future Goten cups his hands at his sides and charges blue energy, then thrusts his arms forward and fires the Ultimate Kamehameha. When used as a Super Saiyan 2, it is performed in the same way as a regular Kamehameha, but without taking the stance normally seen for the technique. Instead, Future Goten stands perfectly still while reciting the phrase. On the final syllable ("..Haaa!"), he quickly cups his hands behind his back and fires an enormous energy wave at his opponent. ** Father-Son Kamehameha - A combined technique formed when the two users stood side by side and both fired a Kamehameha together. They were close enough that the two blasts combined into one giant blast. * Light Sword - Future Goten uses this technique by putting golden energy over his broken sword in the shape of an actual sword. * Give Me Energy! - By gathering the energy from other beings, Goten is able to form a Spirit Bomb. * Spirit Bomb - Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. * Spirit Bomb Absorption - This technique allows a person to absorb the power of a Spirit Bomb. Once absorbed the Spirit Bomb will power-up the user. * Sword of Dreams- When the hope and energies of everyone is gathered like a Spirit Bomb, Goten then absorbs the power into his body — causing his Light Sword to become far larger and more powerful with his ki embedded. * Final Hope Slash – After the creation of the Sword of Hope, Future Goten stabs the opponent and slashes them diagonally in half in order to finish them off. |-|Transformations= Super Saiyan Future Goten transforms for the first time after seeing his older brother Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids in his timeline. The energy involved in the transformation causes Future Goten's stands with no lose strands and turn a golden color. His facial features also sharpen, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Goten's power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always retains his already natural aggressive, serious, yet surprisingly focused demeanour. He is weaker than his present counterpart as a Super Saiyan, prior to becoming Xeno/''Super'' Goten, due to inexperience. ; Super Saiyan Second Grade After his defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he realized that the androids' power exceeds a Super Saiyan, Future Goten entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father to surpass the basic Super Saiyan form. Ultimately, they unlocked this form after weeks of training. However, Goku told him that this form spends too much ki to be maintained. Rather than attempting the more arduous and time-consuming task of refining this form, they came to the conclusion that that the basic Super Saiyan form is better suited for combat, making a plan to master it and abandon this form completely. As a result of this and discovering more powerful forms, this form is never used again. ; Super Saiyan Third Grade Along with Second Grade, Future Goten achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While vastly stronger than Second Grade, the power output is too intense, causing Goten's muscles to become engorged from the struggle of maintaining this unsteady power boost. This instability drained his ki too fast to be of use for long. It also causes an extreme drop in his speed and agility, tiring him even more and reducing his effectiveness overall. Goku noted while much stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell, it meant nothing if he could not actually hit his foe with it. This made this form impractical against foes of any real speed. Instead of training to overcome this problem, Goku decides that they'll simply work on mastering the basic Super Saiyan, feeling that it is the best way to fight and gain power. As such a result, this form is never used again. ; Super Saiyan Full Power Future Goten is one of the first to gain full mastery over Super Saiyan. After Goku noted the inherit weakness of transforming, a reduction in stamina and ki, Goten learned to perfect this form with his father. By working to remain transformed for extended periods of time, Goten and his father gradually learned to overcome the transformation's drawback to feel as natural in this form as their base state. This mastery of Super Saiyan enables full control over the energy output and consumption, completely diminishing strain on the body, even while constantly maintaining maximum power for. Ultimately, he is able to enter, maintain, and fight in this form for as long as he desires at its full potential with no lose in efficiency or performance. ; Super Saiyan 2 In Dragon Ball Super, Future Goten first uses this transformation during his spar with Goku after arriving in the present timeline. He returns to use this transformation during his training with Vegeta, and later several times against Goku Black and Future Zamasu. While in this form, Goten's muscle mass increases slightly and hair stands straight up and spikier with the exception of two locks that hangs down. Also, his aura is surrounded by repeated flashes of blue bio-electricity. Goku notes that Future Goten is far stronger than Gohan was previously. It is revealed that Future Goten first achieved the form many years of intense training. This plus the dedication to rid his future world of all evil, as it has been through enough, caused Future Goten to attain the form Super Saiyan 3 By combining his intense training with his hidden potential, Future Goten achieved this form upon witnessing the death of Future Kibito at the hands of Future Dabura. This along with his deep rage and the dedication to protect his world, caused Future Goten to attain the form, which gave him enough power to overwhelm Future Majin Buu and destroy him along with Future Babidi with a Ultimate Kamehameha. ; Super Saiyan Rage In the Dragon Ball Super, Future Goten achieves an extremely powerful enhancement to the Super Saiyan 2 form. This powered up state is far superior to Future Goten's standard Super Saiyan 2 form. This state - Super Saiyan Rage - possess upward pointed hair, electric sparks like a standard Super Saiyan 2 and a golden aura - However Goten possess a red part inside the aura, instead of blue. In this state Future Goten is referred to as "Super Goten". ; Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan When Super Saiyan Rage Future Goten drew upon the power of everything still alive on the planet, he became immensely more powerful, gaining an aura of light energy similar to the Spirit Bomb, only red in color. His sword also turned into the Sword of Dreams- a white sword with light red edges, larger in size and in the shape of a great sword. This power was enough to slay Fused Zamasu. |-|Fusions= Future Gotenks Future Goten can fuse through the Fusion Dance with his bestfriend Future Trunks by performing the Fusion Dance, resulting in Future Gotenks. He retains Future Goten's scar on his right cheek as well as both his and Future Trunks' swords. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Goten's, and the sides being the blue color that Trunks' hair is. Like the genetic composition of Future Goten and Future Trunks, Future Gotenks is a Saiyan/Human hybrid and can thus turn Super Saiyan; the style of his hair is similar overall to Future Goten's while in Super Saiyan form. Future Goten and Trunks were taught how to use the Fusion Dance by their younger present day counterparts before leaving to their new future timeline, But only use it as a last resort and save it for powerful enemies who could prove to be to much for them individually. |-|Equipment= * Future Gotens sword - Future Goten primary weapon. It is the another future timeline Brave Sword of mysterious origin. * Capsule - Capsules for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. ** Time Machine - A machine built by Future Bulma that could be used to go to the future or to the past. It can be converted into capsule when not in use. * Senzu Bean - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. * Z Sword - The Future Z Sword, utilized by Future Goten only when he trained with Future Shin, but was later wielded by Future Trunks before it was broken in the fight with Future Dabura. Its destruction while under the effects of Dabura's Stone Spit lead to the death of Future Old Kai who had been sealed within the Z Sword centuries earlier by Future Beerus. * Potara - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. * Ki-Sealing Handcuffs - When taken to the Prison Planet, Future Goten is forcefully given ki-sealing handcuffs. With Future Mai's help he removes them. * Scroll of Eternity - Special scrolls that contain the record of various time periods and eras in the history of the universe. Can also be used to travel through time safely in order to fix alterations made to recorded history. Used by Time Patrol Trunks in the Xenoverse series.